Blue roses Mean Impossibility
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: My very first and proabbly only atempt at a sonic and Amy fiction With Shadow and an OC, never done Shadow before so be nice okay. This story is fluffy and based on Sleeping beauty and Bara Hime rose princess Stories.
1. The joaks on you Sonic

I do not own sonic or any of the other characters here, well except Bara. This is my first Amy and Sonic fic so be nice and my first invented character. Yes it is fluff and based on both sleeping beauty and the rose princess. Enjoy . . . If you are reading for the first time be nice about my spelling dyslexia sucks big time . . .

Blue roses mean impossibility.

Chapter one: The joke is on you Sonic.

Today was Sonic the hedgehogs twentyith birthday, he had to admit he was rather excited he was sure that his friends were off some were planning a great party with lots of chilly dogs for him. Rather then sitting at home wondering when the party would take place Sonic went out side, he fully intended to go on a run to take his mind off his excitement for a while.

As Sonic looked around he saw Tails coming towards is house, the young fox raised a hand in a friendly greeting. Sonic waved back to Tails, he wandered over to were Sonic was and gave him a cheerful smile. "So the big two zero!" Tails said clapping Sonic on the shoulder, Sonic laughed. "Yep it sure is!"

"Well then the question is what can I get you as a birthday gift? Any preferences Sonic?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog curiously.

"Well lets see . . . something that I would really like for my birthday . . ." Sonic muttered to himself his green eyes lost in thought and then an idea struck him. ""I know what you can get me! How about a day free of Amy Rose. None of her hugging me, no shouting about being my girlfriend and her not chasing me. That would be heavenly." There was a note of laughter to his voice.

From behind Tails and Sonic there came a sudden loud sniffing, they both turned round just in time to see Amy running away. Tails winced before he spoke. "I think she heard you Sonic."

Sonic slapped a hand to his fore head and groaned him and his stupid big mouth. "It was only a joke. . ."

"A very badly timed one. " Tails said with a sigh. "You should at least go after her and apologise."

Sonic rolled his eyes to the heavens. "I don't think Amy will take it that seriously. Amy has never taken any notice of any of my protests before now so why should that change so suddenly?" He asked Tails quietly.

Tails blinked at Sonic disbelievingly. "I can't believe you just said that! No wait I can believe you just said that. I just never thought you would be so blunt about it."

Sonic shrugged slightly. "I can't help the way I feel. I don't care for Amy in the way she always wants me too."

Tails sighed deeply. "I know that, we all know that and we had all been hoping you know given time Amy might grow out of it but that doesn't appear to have happened."

"Amy just won't take a hint. I mean I tried being nice about it, I kept telling her I didn't see her like that. So sooner or later is was all bound to end in tears any way."

"Your right about that one . . . It was bound to end in tears . . . especially since your feelings were so different from each others. Any way you still haven't told me what I can actually get you for your birthday."

Sonic beamed a smile down at his oldest friend. "Well Tails that is easy! Chilli dogs piles of them!"

Tails laughed at Sonic. "I really should of guessed. Though I was hoping to get you something a little more special for the mile stone of twenty."

Sonic shrugged. "But there isn't anything I actually need. Look, what ever you get me I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay then later!" Tails said, he walked off Sonic waved to Tails until he was out of sight, then he turned and looked in the direction Amy had gone in. With an activated sigh he ran his hands threw his quills, now Sonic was starting to feel guilty about hurting Amy. . .

Suddenly Sonic noticed that it was starting to get late, he decided that he would take a quick run and see if he could find her. At least that way Sonic could satisfy his conscience that he had tried to find Amy and apologies for being quiet so blunt and then try and explain for the millionth time that he really just didn't love her that way.

With a deep sigh Sonic shot off on his run, he kept an eye open for Amy as he went but didn't see her any were, when Sonic got back to his house, all his friends except Amy and unsurprisingly Shadow, were there waiting for him.

Before Sonic had a chance to really realise what was going on, he was swept off to his birthday party and all thoughts of finding Amy lost with the excitement and joy of the occasion.

((first chapter . . . just getting the stage set really, it's a fine line to tread, I didn't want to make sonic a well to much of a baka (idiot) I just wanted to make him aggravated . . . well any way next chapter soon promise.))


	2. The Bara hime

Chapter two: The Bara hime.

Amy had run as far as her legs would carry her, panting and still crying Amy sunk down on to her knees in the grass. Was she really that much of a pain to him? Did Sonic really hate her that much? Amy cried even more, as her only answer to both of those questions considering what Sonic had said to Tails was yes.

Amy was crying so much that she didn't notice the figure approaching her, it crouched down and gently touched her arm. Amy thought it was Sonic and batted the had away, she didn't need his apologies right now, she just needed to be away from him.

A low gentle female voice interrupted her thoughts. "Young one why are you crying?" The voice was one Amy didn't know.

Slowly she looked up, all she could see threw the tears was a blear of white, slowly she took one of Amy's hands and gently a handkerchief was pressed into her hand. "Here."

Amy managed to smile her thanks, she wiped away the tears and looked back at the white blear, it was a white hedgehog, she had big white wings and silver eyes. Slowly she smiled, Amy handed back the handkerchief. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The white winged hedgehog sat down in the grass next to Amy, it was at this point Amy noticed that her white dress was entirely made of rose petals. "So are you going to tell me why you are crying?" She asked Amy softly.

Amy sighed deeply and decided that maybe talking to some one from outside the situation might help. "Well the simple answer is a boy . . . the long answer well could take a long time."

The white hedgehog smiled at her softly. "Well I have plenty of time, so if you'd like to tell me the long answer I would be happy to listen however long it takes you to tell me. My Name is Bara and yours?"

"I'm Amy rose."

"Amy that is a very lovely name . . . so come on then tell me just why are you out here all alone crying?"

Amy took a deep breath, she told Bara all about her and Sonic's past, and then all about what had just happened. Bara sat beside her listening intently asking the occasional question here and there.

Eventuality Amy ran out of things to say, she stopped talking and looked at Bara intently. Bara sat quietly for a few moments after she had finished talking, it was clear she was going over what Amy had told her and was formulating her answer. "Well I have to say that was not exactly the nicest thing to have said but I can see his point of view. . . If your friend is as free spirited as you say he is then you would just be in his way . . ." Bara shrugged slightly.

Amy sighed. "I can see your point and I think you might be right may be I am just in the way for him. I can't seem to stop loving him even if it is impossible, but maybe it is time to try and give Sonic up, for both our good."

Suddenly Bara held out a rise to Amy, she stared at it, the rose was a pure deep blue the same colour as Sonic. "This is a blue rose it means impossibility, when combined in a bunch of roses with red roses it would mean impossible love."

"That would be just the right message for me to send to sonic."

From no were, Bara handed Amy a bunch of red and blue roses, she took them her green eyes were very wide, the only thing she could think to say at the moment was. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome Amy. Now you just need to write a note to go with them and leave them for Sonic."

Amy looked up at Bara her green eyes locked with Bara's silver eyes. "Your not . . . what are you?" Amy asked her confused.

"I am Bara hime."

Amy's eyes went very wide and she spoke in hushed awed tones. "Your the rose princess?!"

Bara smiled at Amy and chuckled lightly at her surprised expression. "That is me. I have helped others like you before, in fact I once helped one of your ancestors before a long time ago. I felt it right to some here now and help you."

"Were you really the one who helped the prince reach sleeping beauty?"

"Yes but that was an even longer time ago. I haven't had any one deserving of my help for a few hundred years at least."

Amy looked down at the flowers and then at Bara sadly. "It hurts to give up on something you really want doesn't it?"

Bara sighed deeply. "Do you know why the rose has thorns?"

Amy shrugged slightly. "There are many different stories as to why they have thorns. Would you tell me the real story?"

Bara looked up at the sky for a moment. "I fell in love with a mortal hedgehog . . . really deeply in love with him, but he spurned my love and so I grew thorns in order to keep more pain away from me."

Amy stared up at her, Amy's eyes were sad. "So that's what really happened."

"Yes it is. Now I shall give you one last gift before I go." Amy went to object but Bara held up a hand. "No, don't argue with me." Bara held out a hand on her palm sat a rose quartz shaped like a rose, it was a pendent and was hung on a red ribbon.

Amy reached out and took it gently, carefully she placed it round her neck and then smiled at Bara. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, don't forget your flowers. Oh if you should need me for any reason just touch the pendent and call out my name I will come to you." Bara stood and vanished in a swirl of rose petals.

Amy lifted the flowers carefully into her arms, she returned to her house and found some paper, Amy sat at her table and wrote a note to go with the flowers it took several attempts before she was happy with it.

Once Amy had written the note, she placed it in an envelope and positioned it amongst the delicate blue and red blossoms.

After talking to Bara Amy had realised, that although Sonic would probably never love her the way she loved him she couldn't give up on him so she would ask Bara to enchant her as she had sleeping beauty at least then when she woke Amy would know it would be to one who would love her and only her.

Amy stepped out of her house her decision was made, she walked to Sonic's house the party was in full swing inside no one appeared to notice her absence, neither did they appear to notice her out side the fount door.

For a moment Amy contemplated knocking on the front door, she shook her head and Laid the bunch of roses no the doorstep, she just hoped they were noticed before some one trod on them.

With one glance back at Sonic's house Amy turned and walked away into the gathering gloom of night.

Amy was so absorbed in her own thoughts that didn't notice, some one had stepped out of the shadows of the house behind her, the figure cast a glance at the bunch of flowers on the doorstep before dismissing them for now and following Amy into the night.


	3. Even black roses have their own beauty

Chapter three: Even black roses have their own beauty.

Shadow didn't even know why he was following Amy like this, it was as if there was some strange force which was compelling him forward after her.

Usually Shadow would have ignored such strange feelings or even brushed them off as a passing fancy, but there was something about following Amy that felt strangely right at this moment in time.

It felt like there was magic in the air tonight, Shadow couldn't quiet define what was giving him this feeling and could only wonder as he followed Amy at a safe distance what one Mobius was going on tonight? Strangely he felt as if, when he had followed Amy to her destination he was going to get to see something that was quiet rare and special.

Amy did not as Shadow had hoped prove him wrong by going home she instead went to a lake near by her house. For once Shadow was grateful for his dark colouring, it made it a lot easier to hide in the shadows of the trees round the edge of the lake.

With every single one of his nerves on edge Shadow watched Amy with a seance of rising anticipation. Slowly Amy took hold of a pendent, Shadow couldn't help but wondered were had it come from, he had never seen Amy with a pendent before.

Those thoughts were shattered into tiny peace's when Amy spoke, in a soft whisper. "Bara hime please come to me."

Shadow's ruby eyes went wide, it just couldn't be possible, there was no truth to those old stories was there?

As if some one had heard his thoughts, the air filled with white rose petals among the swirls of petals appeared a white female hedgehog with wings and a dress made entirely of white rose petals. Shadow felt his mouth open slightly, he closed his mouth firmly and mentally shook himself he was the ultimate life form and there for should not be acting like some love struck school hedgehog.

Though Shadow had to admit the he had never seen such a beautiful creature before in all his life, Bara hime was perfect in every way, well at least to his eyes she was perfect and as far as Shadow was concerned his eyes were the only ones that mattered.

At this moment some inner seance told him if he gave away the fact that he was here right now both Bara hime and Amy would run from him and Shadow found that he didn't want that, he actually wanted to see more of the rose princess.

Bara hime stood beside Amy on the grass, Amy looked up at her and smiled a little sadly. "I left Sonic the flowers. Thank you once more for the blue roses, I know that they are one of your rarest creations."

Bara smiled back at Amy. "Oh it was no problem. Besides which blue roses are not my rarest kind of rose. There are two much rarer the silver rose and the black rose. The silver rose represents the spirit and my rarest rose the black rose . . ."

Before Bara could finish Amy interrupted her with. "They mean death right?"

"Actually you are quiet wrong, it actually symbolises eternity."

Amy raised both brows in confusion. "Why eternity?" She asked curiously.

"Look at the night sky . . . What colour is it?"

Amy looked up at it for a moment before saying. "It's black."

"Exactly, black is the colour of the universe it's self and the universe goes on forever. If you look at the night sky there are tiny sparks of light, tiny seeds of hope. Even the darkest of black roses has it's own inner beauty some times you just need to know were to look in order to find it."

Amy was gazing up at Bara a smile forming on her lips. "That is a lovely thing to think and say. You must be ever so wise to say something like that about such a dark flower. So when did you last make a black rose?"

"Ahh now let me see . . . that would be when Sleeping beauty and her prince were married."

"Wow a long time ago then."

"Yes but it's still there, the castle is long gone but the rose bush still stands. Many tried to burn it, dig it up and even poison it but nothing effects it for long and it just grows back stronger then before, that's just the way of the eternal black rose."

As Bara spoke about the black rose in such glowing words Shadow found himself blushing, it was like she was talking about him, it was if Bara knew him although they had never met. Shadow wanted to go out there more then ever but with practised patients he stayed were he was and waited eager to hear more.

His ruby eyes were glued to Bara he was taking in every detail of her, it wasn't every day some one as eternal as him saw a creature like her, an immortal goddess and probably the kind of creature that would be best suited to him as a partner because they would both live forever.

Amy shot Bara an assessing look. "You sound like you are very attached to the black rose."

"Yes I suppose I am, it's my rarest rose, I like it a lot and I think it the most beautiful of all the roses in my care." Bara said honestly to Amy.

"Would you show me one please?" Amy asked Bara, with her green eyes wide with interest.

"Well all right, I guess it wouldn't hurt this once."Bara leant over, she gently touched the earth before her and spoke softly. "Oh rose of eternity, symbol of a love that lives forever, sine of a heart that has found it's home. Arise as the phoenix does from the ashes, my king of the roses the one nothing can destroy come to me."

As Bara finished speaking, a dark foliage sprouted fourth from the grown, it grew up and out a strange deep green, slowly a bud formed pure black, the edges of the bud pealed back and the black rose uncurled its delicate petals to become a pure jet black rose.

"The black rose. . ." Amy said softly, her voice was in awed tones. "Oh Bara it's beautiful, no wonder you prize it so much."

"Thank you Amy. So why exactly did you call to me? I have a funny feeling it wasn't just for a chat about roses."

Amy looked up at the sky and sighed deeply. "No it wasn't just for a chat about roses, though I have to say I enjoyed our chat. I really do love Sonic with all my heart and I don't think I can give up on him. So I want to do as sleeping beauty did, I want to cast myself into your keeping." Amy took a deep breath, she locked gazes with Bara to show she was serious and spoke very formally. "Will you ,oh princess of the rose take me and keep me and my heart safe from harm, until my true love comes to claim myself and my heart?"

As soon as Amy spoke those words Shadow found himself rooted to the spot, Amy was asking Bara to put her to sleep like in the old story.

Bara sighed but nodded. "I had a feeling you might ask me that."

Amy spoke again. "I hope though that this time you will find love, a love that will stay beside you forever."

Bara smiled at her gratefully "Thank you Amy but I have not loved for a long time."

"Then it is high time you did so again." She announced determinedly. "You will love again I am sure of it. Love will find you Bara hime and you will lose all your thorns for only him."

Bara took a deep breath. "I will trust your words." Bara touched Amy's forehead and spoke again. "Sleep now Amy rose, lay enchanted guarded by my roses until your true love calls to me and comes to seek you and your heart."

Slowly Amy's green eyes flickered closed, she feel backwards into Bara's arms, Bara caught her, carefully she lifted Amy and then in a another flurry of rose petals Bara and Amy were gone. The only evidence that they had even been there in the first place were some rose petals strewn across the grass and the black rose in the clearing round the lake.


	4. The roses message

Chapter four: The rose's message.

Shadow stayed hidden for a few more moments after Amy and Bara were gone, he then took a deep breath, he stepped out into the clearing and stared at the black rose.

Slowly Shadow walked over to the spot were the rose was, he put a hand out towards the black rose, half expecting it to go threw it and for this whole thing to have been a dream. However this was not what happened, instead his hands made contact with the petals, they were the same deep black as himself.

Shadow looked closely at the rose, it was absolutely perfect in every way and then realisation struck home, if he wasn't dreaming then that meant . . . "Oh my! It was all real. Amy . . . What have you done Sonic?" He asked no one in particular.

Well Shadow had two choices, he could leave Sonic to find out what had happened himself, which knowing him would take a while or he could help Sonic and see Bara again . . . As much as Shadow hated to help Sonic out, he did really want to see Bara again.

Shadow sighed, he guessed for once in his life he would have to lend Sonic a hand even if it was really so that he could get to his own ends.

Turning quickly Shadow made his way back to Sonic's house, the party was still going on, he came in threw the back door, joining the party unnoticed by anyone. Quickly his ruby eyes scanned the area, he soon found Sonic catting animatedly to Tails, Shadow made his way to Sonic and touched his shoulder.

Sonic turned round his green eyes widened as he saw Sonic standing there, Shadow spoke first. "Hey Faker. Having a good birthday?"

Sonic raised both brows at Shadow. But answered any way. "Yeah So far, so good. I've got to say I am surprised that you came by."

"Lets say I just felt like it." Shadow looked round, he hated to play a part but there was no way Sonic would believe him so he would have to play his cards right to get Sonic to go along with him.

Shadow deliberately furrowed his brown with confusion and spoke to Sonic again. "We seem to be a party member down. I would have thought Amy would be here already and asking you for a dance or something by now."

Sonic looked round and realised that Shadow was quiet right Amy wasn't there, he had been having such a good time that he hadn't really noticed her absence and this made him feel slightly ashamed. "No your right Amy isn't here, I've got to say I haven't seen her since earlier today. Your right it is strange . . ."

Shadow looked at him and then his eyes widened deliberately. "So maybe what I saw on the front door step was from Amy then . . .?"

Sonic looked as Shadow confused. "There is something on the door step?"

"Yeah, I came in threw the back door, I happened to notice on my way past the front there appeared to be something there. Though I'm not really sure what it could have been, it only seems logical that if Amy is not here then it must be from her. Any way since it's your birthday maybe you should go and have a look at it?"

With a shrug Sonic went to the front door, he opened it and looked down at the door step. There in the pail moonlight sitting on his door step was a bunch of flowers, Sonic bent over and carefully lifted them from the floor.

As he stood hold the flowers Sonic noticed a note amongst the blooms, carefully he plucked the note out and looked round, there was certainly no one out there now.

Sonic went back inside his house, he carefully shut the door behind him and then looked down at the flowers he held, Sonic gasped they were roses of a vibrant red and deep blue. Sonic had never seen such beautiful flowers before in all his life.

Shadow stepped out into the hallway to see what was taking Sonic so long he looked at the flowers and then at Sonic. "I'll get some water for them to go it." He said softly taking the flowers from Sonic and headed into the kitchen with them.

With now shaking hands Sonic lifted the note, he opened it, slowly he drew out the note and began to read. "Dear Sonic, I truly hope that you have a wonderful birthday. I am told by a very reliable source that the red roses mean love and blue roses mean impossibility. So I would guess that my message to you is this, my love is impossible you will never return it, so I give up chasing after you. Instead I have decided to do as some one once did before me, I have cast myself into the care of the Bara hime. Now you will truly get your birthday wish . . . You won't have to see me ever again you free be happy. All my best Amy."

The note dropped out of Sonic's hands and fluttered to the ground, his whole body was shaking, Shadow stood in the near by kitchen door way watching Sonic, his ruby eyes were assessing him very closely.

Slowly Sonic seemed to realise that Shadow was there, his emerald green eyes met Shadows ruby ones. "What does Amy mean by casting herself into the care of the Bara hime?"

Shadow blinked for a moment and pretended to think about this for a moment. "Well the Bara hime is the rose princess."

"But isn't she just some children's fairy tail?" Sonic asked surprised.

Shadow raised both brows at Sonic before then standing up very strait as if he had realised something, Sonic noticed and asked. "Shadow what is it?"

"Well I thought that I was just seeing things. . . but may be I wasn't . . . When I was walking here, I thought I saw Amy talking to a white hedgehog down by the lake . . ."

Sonic stared at him green eyes wide and then Shadow carried on in a thoughtful tone of voice. "Now I think back . . . that hedgehog wasn't normal she had wings." Shadow spoke carefully trying to make Sonic believe that he had only glimpsed something.

Shadow shook his head suddenly as if dismissing it. "Any way I am surprised that your not very happy about this. . . I mean you always wanted Amy to leave you alone and well now she will. . ."

Sonic began to shake even more violently then before. "No this can't be. . . Amy can't be gone . . . I never meant for this to happen. . ." He said looking at Shadow for understanding.

"You mean all that pushing her away was just an act . . . wow your good." He said sarcastically.

Sonic stared at him. "I just . . . I just didn't know what else to do . . "

Having noticed Sonic's absence Tails had come into the hall way in time to hear the last of the conversation. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Tails asked drawing both Shadow's and Sonic's attention to his presence for the first time.

Shadow shrugged. "Well may be if we find the Bara hime she might be able to help."

Sonic looked at Shadow a strange expression of hope on his face. "Please Shadow were did you see Amy and the lady she was talking to?"

"Down by the lake why?" Shadow asked quietly.

"Well I'd assume that this white winged hedgehog you saw has to be the Bara hime . . . So lets go to the lake and see if she is there." Sonic said looking at Shadow. "You'll have to come with me Shadow you saw her so you know what I am looking for."

Pretending not to like the idea Shadow spoke in an aggravated tone. "Oh all right but you owe me for this Faker!"

Tails spoke again. "I'm coming with you too."

Sonic smiled at his old friend. "Thanks buddy. I better tell the others something has come up before they wonder were the birthday hedgehog has vanished too."

Shadow raised both brows at him. "Then you will have them all wanting to come with us. . . I can't imagine the Bara hime would appear for an audience."

Sonic sighed deeply. "You right . . .I'll just tell Knuckles then he can tell any one who asks."

Sonic darted back into the party, he told Knuckles what had happened and then refusing his help explained he needed Knuckles here to tell the any of others who asked what had happened. Knuckles gazed at Sonic for a long time. "I don't like staying behind but since you have Tails and Shadow with you I'm some what reassured that you should be all right . Now get going!"

Sonic ran back into the hall way, he looked at Tails and Shadow, he opened the front door widely. "Lets go!" He announced walking out into the darkness, Tails and Shadow looked at each other for a moment before following him out of the house and into the night.


	5. Meeting the Bara hime

Chapter five: Meeting the Bara hime

All was still and quiet by the side of the lake, Sonic, Tails and Shadow began to look around for any signs of Amy or the Bara hime. Suddenly Tails spotted something amongst the grass, he lifted it. "Hey I found something!" He called.

Shadow and Sonic went over to his side, Tails held up what he had found. "It looks like Amy's head band." Tails said gently.

Sonic held out his hands and Tails handed the hair band over to him, gently Sonic sniffed at the hair band, it smelt of Amy's delicate rose perfume. "Yes this is Amy's."

Tails looked round the clearing. "So she was most certainly here, the question is how do we find Amy or the Bara hime?"

Sonic looked down at the head band in his hands, slowly he held it close to him. "Bara Hime . . ." He said softly.

As he spoke those words, hundreds of thousands of rose petals filled the air, the Bara hime appeared, she turned and looked at the three who were before her.

With out thinking twice Shadow bowed to her very formally, Tails spotted Shadow doing this and copied him nudging Sonic in the side, Sonic looked at Tails and Shadow, before bowing to her himself.

Once they were done, they stood back up, Shadow moved slightly closer to Bara and surprising both Sonic and tails by saying softly to her. "Bara hime. . . We have come here seeking a maiden who has recently come into your care."

After a few moments of silence Bra answered him. "Oh yes, I know of whom you are speaking."

Sonic butted into the conversation saying very quickly. "Please Bara hime were is Amy?"

"Amy is safe, she sleeping waiting for her true love. Who are you three that you ask after her?"

"We are her friends." Tails announced to Bara. "Please can we see her?"

Bara put here had to one side and looked thoughtful before she answered the fox's question. "I can show you her if you wish."

Tails nodded in response to this offer, rose blossom filled the air, until Tails, Sonic and Shadow could no longer see. There was suddenly this strange feeling of being weightless and Bara spoke next to them. "We are here."

The blossoms dispersed into nothing, they looked round to find themselves in a dome made entirely of rose bushes, there was a single small opening in the top letting threw some light.

Bara pointed down, three sets of eyes followed this gesture, Amy lay in the centre of a column of sunlight, she was on top of a wide open white rose and Amy wore a long beautiful pink dress a dress fit for a princess. Her hands were clasped on her chest holding a single blue rose.

This single giant white rose was on a island surrounded by water with a small bank before the edge of the dome started.

"Oh wow! Amy looks so beautiful." Tails said his voice was soft and Awed.

"Yes." Agreed Shadow sneaking a look at Sonic out of the side of his eyes, Sonic's moth was slightly open, his eyes were wide with shock, Shadow smiled to himself and then turned his ruby gaze to Bara.

Looking at Bara again especially this close up, just confirmed to him that she was just as beautiful as Shadow had though she was. Shadow let his gaze slide over her figure, he had heard hat love could strike suddenly and now he knew that it was very true. Because this strange feeling being near Bara stirred in him, this was a feeling he had never known so deeply before it just had to be love.

Shadow knew better then to make a move on Bara yet, he would have to get to know her first and she him and then he would make his affections known to her. For now he needed to concentrate on a way to start to get to know Bara a little better.

Bara's voice interrupted Shadows thoughts. "Now that you have seen Amy is safe and well. I shall take you back to the side of the lake were you called me."

"NO!" Sonic Exclaimed strongly and defiantly.

Bara, Shadow and tails all looked at Sonic with sudden surprise, he noticed that the others were looking at him and spoke. "I won't leave Amy here like this . . . I can't . . " Sonic said this with a strange note to his voice.

Bara crossed her arms. "I am afraid you will have to friendship is not strong enough to brake the spell that holds Amy." Rose blossoms began to fill the air Sonic reached out desperately to were Amy lay even as she vanished from his sight.

Suddenly they were all standing back beside the lake, Sonic looked at Bara defiantly. "Take me back to Amy right now!"

Bara glared at Sonic. "No, I cannot, I only took all of you the once because you three are her friends and deserved to see that she was well. Now I can only take Amy's true love to were she is. For only Amy's true love can get threw the rose bush that surrounds her and brake the spell on her. I am sorry but those are the rules of the enchantment."

Shadow moved quickly between Bara and Sonic, he didn't want this to dissolve into a fight of any kind. "What if some one were to tell you they loved Amy?"

Bara blinked at the sudden interruption but answered Shadow any way. "Then I would take him to the edge of the roses, so that he might try to wake her."

"I see." Shadow said softly, then looked over at Sonic. "So how would this love of Amy's find you?"

Bara pointed a little way off and they turned to see a rose bush growing there. "There is a pink rose bush growing there, if he were to whisper my name to it then I would come to him."

"Thank you Bara. At least now we can tell any one who wishes to try what they must do." Shadow said very seriously.

"Now I should really go and wait for him to call me." Bara said quietly.

Shadow reached out to Bara and took one of her hands gently in his, Bara looked up into his ruby eyes confused, he looked down into her silver eyes and surprised both Sonic and Tails by smiling at her. "Would you bless me with your company for a while Bara hime?"

Bara flushed at this request but answered him. "I would be most pleased to."

Shadow put Bara's arm threw his, they started to walk away together, Shadow turned for a moment and looked back at Sonic. As their eyes met Shadows eyes clearly told Sonic that he was giving him some time to think things threw and for once in his life Sonic was glad he knew Shadow.


	6. Conversing with a rose

Chapter six: Conversing with a rose.

Shadow steered Bara away from where Sonic and Tails were standing, he was taking her back to where he knew the black rose grew.

Slowly he stopped beside the rose, and then looked down at it as he spoke to her. "You know this is probably the most beautiful rose that I have ever seen. I was wondering Bara hime will you allow me to present you with one?"

Bara blushed a delicate shade of pink as Shadow spoke, she nodded to him, with a secret smile to himself, Shadow bent over and carefully plucked one of the black blooms from the rose. He turned back to Bara, he smelt the rose's delicate scent and in an oddly romantic gesture for him he leant in and kissed the black blossom softly.

Bara's blush went an even deeper shade of red as he kissed the blossom, Shadow held the flower out to Bara who took it from him shyly. "Thank you."

Shadow couldn't help but smile at her. "I remember Marie once telling me the story of how the Rose princess was said to have got her thorns. Was it true did he spurn you?"

Bara sighed and looked away her face becoming sad. "Yes it is quiet true."

Shadow moved closer to Bara, silence lingered over them as he reached out and touched her face softly. Startled Bara's silver eyes met his ruby red ones and he smiled at her very gently. "He was a fool not to have wanted you."

Bara leant into Shadows hand slightly. "Thank you. But may I ask why are you being nice to me?"

Shadow decided that the honest rote was probably the best . . . well may be the half honest root. "Because I like you."

Bara blinked at him for a moment. "Well that was very honest of you. Well you seem to have me at a slight disadvantage here after all you know my name. Will you tell me your name? After all it would be rather odd to keep calling you Mr Black Hedgehog." As Bara finished talking to Shadow there was laughter sparkling in her eyes.

Shadow laughed slightly at her idea. "Mr Black Hedgehog . . . oh I like that one. My name how ever is Shadow."

"Shadow how fitting."

Shadow smiled at her, his name sounded nice in her voice. "Would you let me see you again?" He asked her softly.

Bara smile at him. "That would be nice, I could use the company and I think I like you too." Bara fished around in her dress pocket and drew out an onyx stone shaped like a rose on some black cord. "Here take this . .. if you need me just touch it and call my name I'll come to you."

Gently shadow took the rose, he wound the cord round his wrist above the gold rings he always wore and then smiled at Bara. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Shadow took one of Bara's hands in his once again. "I'd like to see you again soon."

"I'd like that too."

Shadow smiled at her. "Then I shall make sure I call on you very soon. There is something I want to tell you."

Bara blinked at him intrigued. "I see, well I will say I can't help but wonder what that could be. After all you don't appear to be the type to express your feelings all that often."

"I'm not." Shadow confessed honestly.

"Then why can you do so with me?" Bara asked him confused.

"To be honest I am not sure but I like it and I want to find my own way to show you what I feel."

Bara smiled at him again. "Well usually your own way is best."

"That's true. We should get back to Sonic and Tails. Hopefully by now that blue idiot will have finally come to his seances about Amy and before you think it that is not why I wanted tot talk to you. I really did just want to spend some time with you."

Bara sighed deeply. "I know that you just wanted to talk to me. So Sonic . . . the blue one I take it . . . since he has only one tail is in love with Amy, I thought he might be, but he is so scared of his feelings for her are you sure?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes he is the blue hedgehog. I think your spell was the perfect wake up call for him. Besides which even if he hasn't realised yet Sonic will realise eventually, that he is in love with Amy and once he admits it to himself there will be no going back for him."

"I hope so." Bara said softly.

Shadow offered Bara his arm again, she put her arm threw his and they walked back to were Sonic and Tails were.


	7. Like a bolt from the blue

Chapter Sever: Like a bolt from the blue.

Once Bara and Shadow were out of sight Sonic started pacing back wards and for wards, his eyes lost in thought, Sonic was going back over everything Bara had said to them but his mind kept going back to how beautiful Amy had looked laying on the rose sleeping.

Sonic suddenly stopped walking, he thought she was lovely, how long had he been thinking that? If he was honest quiet a while actually, it just took for her beauty to be shown to it's full existent for Sonic to admit it to himself.

Then there was the fact that the idea of leaving her laying there was like a knife in his heart, Sonic was sure that was because he felt guilty, he shouldn't have said those words to Tails earlier. He desperately wanted to see Amy awake again, so that he could apologies for being such an idiot for not telling her . . .

Sonic blinked at himself for not telling her what? He wondered, for now Sonic shrugged that aside for it only to be replaced by the realisation that he was reddy to face all that water to get to Amy.

Suddenly like the proverbial bolt from the blue inspiration struck Sonic, was it possible that the reason he had been so annoyed with Amy all the time because he had been to afraid to commit himself to any one person?

What's more was it possible that all these feelings rose from the fact he wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to keep Amy away from him so she wouldn't be come a target for Eggman and if this was so was he . . .?

Sonic's eyes went very wide and he looked at Tails. "How long have I been running from Amy Tails?" He asked in a whisper.

Tails thought for a few moments doing mental mathematics. "Well I'd say about two years now."

Sonic slapped his hand against his forehead. "I've been running away from the Hedgehog I love for two years?"

"Yes . . . Wait did you just say that your in love with Amy!" Tails exclaimed with surprise.

Sonic took the hand away from his face and smiled at Tails. "Ironic isn't it? I have to have Amy taken away from me, to a place were I can't see her or touch her before I finally realise that . . I love her. I always have and I always will, I was just to afraid to admit it. Now I finally know, I can't tell her, she isn't here and it might be to late, she might be laying in that enchantment waiting for some one else . . ." Sonic finished rather dejectedly.

Tails shook his head at his friend, his eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter as he spoke to Sonic. "I don't think Amy is waiting for some one else, it would be unlike her to give up on you so easily."

"But the not she left me with the flowers said . . ." Tails interrupted Sonic before he could carry on. "Forget the note! What colour rose was Amy holding near her heart as she slept?"

"Blue . . ." Said Sonic slowly, his emerald eyes widening with realisation and relief all at the same time. "The I still have a chance."

"Yes you do for now but who can say for how long Amy will carry on hoping you will come fore her?" Tails asked quietly.

Sonic began to look round quickly. "I hope Shadow and Bara hime get back here soon, I want to get to Amy as quickly as I can . . ."

Tails smiled at Sonic. "You know I still can't quiet believe you just said that but some how it fits you and Amy. . ."

Sonic let out a very deep sigh. "I think Amy knew that we were meant to be from the start I was just to absorbed in other things to see it myself."

Tails reached up, he patted his old friend on the shoulder in a comforting manor. "Well now you have a chance to prove yourself and your love to Amy. You should be grateful for that at least."

Sonic smiled down at him. "Your right thank you."

Tails looked past Sonic, he pointed and Smiled. "Oh look here come Bara hime and shadow. You can ask her now."

Sonic looked in the direction Tails had pointed in to see that he was indeed right, Shadow and Bara were walking in their direction arm in arm, Sonic found himself thinking that they looked like the perfect couple. Sonic raised both eyebrows at Shadow but was wise enough not to comment at this moment in time.


	8. Return to me my rose

Chapter eight: Return to me my rose.

Sonic walked up to Bara and Shadow there was determination in his eyes, Bara let go of Shadow and looked at Sonic her brow raised in polite enquiry. Sonic set his jaw in a determined line and spoke confidently to Bara. "I love Amy! I'll face your rose bush to get to her, please take me there!"

Bara gazed up into Sonic's green eyes, her own silver ones assessing him, he was serious she could tell from his eyes. "You really mean it don't you?"

"Yes Bara hime I do. So please will you let me try?"

Bara held a hand out slowly to Sonic. "I will let you try but you two will have to stay here. This is Sonic's test not yours."

As Tails went to object Sonic shook his head at him, the fox sighed and spoke. "Good luck Sonic."

The air filled once more with rose petals, Sonic found his self on the out side of the rose dome, from beside him Bara spoke. "It's all up to you and your heart now."

Bara went and sat down in the shade of a near by tree and waited for Sonic to ether find a way in or give up.

Sonic looked at the rose dome for a moment, he ran right round it there was no obvious way in, when he got back to the to the front he let out an aggravated sigh, then remembered the whole at the top, as Sonic ran up the sides of the dome the roses shifted and the whole vanished.

Sonic ran back down again and sat looking at the dome in thought. "So how do I get in?" After a few moments he stood up and approached the dome, carefully he put a hand out towards the roses and they moved aside.

Sonic's emerald green eyes went wide so that was the answer, he moved closer to the roses and the way opened before him, Sonic walked forward, he heard the roses close behind him but he didn't care his goal was ahead of him not behind, he would work a way out later if need be.

Eventually Sonic came out of the roses and was standing on the small bank beside the water that surrounded the island.

Sonic looked across the water Amy and caught his breath with the sunlight streaming down on her and that gentle smile on her face she looked even more beautiful.

He looked down at the water and gulped, Sonic really hated water, this would be his biggest test ever, could he really face his fear for Amy?

Sonic looked back at Amy then at the water once more, slowly the hands balled into fists at his sides, Sonic took a deep steadying breath, he let it out slowly and then jumped into the water. Usually once he was in water Sonic thrashed about madly like some landed fish, but this time he concentrated. He thought back to the lessons Chris had insisted on giving him after Sonic had almost drowned in his pool, Sonic had only agreed to have them when no one else was looking, he was never going to be a great swimmer but he was better thanks to Chris.

Slowly he made his way across the water with long even strokes, when he got to the islands edge Sonic pulled himself onto the beach, he stood up and shook himself making sure that he didn't get Amy wet in the proses. Sonic turned and looked back at the water, his confidence rose suddenly and he blew a raspberry at the water.

Then he turned his attention back to Amy, as he looked at her his eyes went wide once more, she really was beautiful to behold, he carefully made his way to Amy's side and sunk down on his knees next to her.

Sonic sat for a while, he just drank her in, the way her hair fell, the slight smile she had when she slept. Nervously Sonic reached out, he stroked the side of her face and spoke softly. "I'm so sorry Amy, I ran so much when I shouldn't have. You saw from the beginning what we could be and now I see it too, even if I am a little late. I love you Amy Rose, please I know I don't deserve you too, but please wake up for me I need you so much." Sonic ran a thumb over her soft lips, he leant in and kissed Amy softly.

Amy stirred as he kissed her, Sonic pulled back slightly and watched as her beautiful eyes opened. As she saw Sonic, her eyes widened and then she smiled, Amy went to speak but before she could Sonic leant in a kissed her happily.

Amy leant into the kiss, she was surprised but happy that Sonic was here and he was kissing her. Sonic drew back from the kiss, carefully he lifted her into his arms like a bride and spoke. "Bara Hime I have woken Amy."

Bara appeared beside them, when she saw that Sonic was right Amy was awake, she smiled widely the dome over them vanished and she spoke softly. "Well done Sonic but I think you should tell Amy. . . "

Sonic blushed but knew what Bara was hinting at, he looked down at Amy in his arms. "I love you Amy and I'm sorry for the way I've been towards you."

Amy stared up at him her bright green eyes wide. ""Sonic you really mean it?"

Sonic couldn't blame Amy for asking him that if he had been in her shoes he would have done the same thing. "Yes Amy I mean it, I really do love you and I want to be with you always. Please will you be mine?"

Amy blinked at him, obviously her going to sleep like that had really made a difference to Sonic. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked him surprised.

"No Amy, I want more then that, I want to be with you forever. . ." Sonic took a deep breath he knew what he wanted to ask, no what he needed to ask Amy. "Amy this isn't easy for me, I've always been afraid of commitment afraid that if I did commit Eggman would take the person I had committed myself to away from me and I couldn't stand that. I think it's time though I stopped worrying about that, I've saved you hundreds of times and I'll carry on saving you and I'll do that because I love you and I want you to be my wife."

Amy's eyes went wide, she put her arms up round Sonic's neck, he still hadn't put her down, she smiled up at him. "Yes of cause I'll marry you Sonic that is all I have ever wanted."

Smiling widely Sonic kissed Amy softly, when they parted Sonic turned to Bara smiling, Amy was grinning up at him. Bara smiled she was glad to see that they were so obviously very happy with the out come of her spell. "Well, I had best take you back to were your two friends are waiting."

"Please." Sonic said softly.

Rose petals filled the air round them, as the rose blossoms vanished Sonic found himself standing beside the lake, Amy was still in his arms, Bara was standing beside them and beaming over Sonic's shoulder at Tails and Shadow who were obviously behind them.

Slowly Sonic turned round, when Tails and Shadow saw that Sonic was carrying Amy they smiled at him widely. "I take it you told her then?" Shadow asked Sonic softly.

"Yes I did." Sonic said blushing

"That's good."

At that moment Bara handed Amy a red and black rose. "That means eternal love." Amy said very softly to Sonic who blushed an even deeper shade of red and then looked down at Amy smiling.

Sonic knew that after all that had happened there would be no going back for him, there was only going forward, and forward with Amy by his side was definitely a most appealing prospect.

Sonic walked over to were his friends stood carrying Amy, gently he let her out of his arms but still possessively held one of her hands in his. "We should get back to the party, I am sure by now Knuckles has told every one were I have gone and they will be wanting to see what happened. Besides which I have an announcement to be making." Sonic smiled down at Amy

Tails looked at her curiously, at this point Amy blushed and to save her any more embarrassment Bara stepped in. "I should go."

Amy smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Yes thank you Bara." Sonic said seriously.

Shadow looked into her silver eyes and smiled softly. "I will see you again soon."

Bara smiled back. "I am sure you will."

Amy looked back wards and for wards between the two of them, slowly she smiled but said nothing. Bara leant forwards, she gently placed a kiss to Shadows forehead, he blushed but didn't object and then in a flurry of rose petals Bara was gone.

The four turned back towards Sonic's house, no one said anything to Shadow they were much to wise for that. When they got to Sonic's house, their return was instantly noted and every one fell silent. All eyes were on Amy and Sonic who stood side by side holding hands and smiling at each other softly. Sonic looked round at all their friends, once he was sure every one was listing he spoke. "I and Amy are engaged."

For a moment there was silence then every one started cheering at once, all the men started slapping Sonic on the back and shaking his hand whilst the girls were kissing Amy on the cheek and congratulating her. There were others asking when the wedding was going to be, all Amy and Sonic did was look at each other and grin, it appeared that all there friends had been expecting this kind of thing for a long time now and were finally glad to see it had actually happened.

Typically it was one of Knuckles's tactless comments that confirmed this. "At last, we all thought you'd never work out how you felt about her."

Sonic took hold of Amy's hand, a nice slow number was just starting to play, he lead her out onto the floor and they began to dance, holding each other close, they were happy they were finally were they belonged.

With one last smile at the happy pair Shadow, left the party and headed out into the darkness he needed time to think and time to plan.


	9. A roses passion is a shadow

Chapter nine: A roses passion is a Shadow.

Shadow had called Bara to him many times, they talked, laughed and walked together, they had become a lot closer over the past few months. He had felt comfortable telling Bara all about his past and she had share with him in much more detail her own sad past.

Shadow had fallen more and more in love with Bara, he was sure that she felt the same but her bad previous experience was stopping Bara from telling him how she felt about him.

Shadow had thought long and hard about his feelings for Bara and what to do about them. It had been hard at first for Shadow to except that he was in love, he had looked for other reasons for his feelings but had found none. Now his only problem was how was he going to tell Bara that he was in love with her?

Shadow had a sudden idea, he went to were the black rose bloomed by the lake and gently touched the onyx rose that hug from his wrist. "Bara please appear to me."

Near by him Bara as always appeared in a swirl of rose petals, Shadow had got use to the way that she appeared and smiled as she looked at him. Bara smiled back at him. "Ahh Shadow, it's so good to see you again."

Shadow moved over to her, he reached out and gently took one of her hands into his. "It is good to see you as well, but this is not just for a social call, this time there is something that I want to show you."

Bara didn't resist as Shadow gently lead her over to were the black rose grew, she watched fascinated, as Shadow drew off his gloves and let them fall onto the ground before them. "I love you Bara." He said simply.

Bara's eyes widened as he spoke, but before she could say or do anything, Shadow put one of his hands into the black rose bush, he took a deep breath and then closed his hand round one of the rose stems, he winced visibly as the thorns dug into his flesh.

Bara stared at him, here silver eyes very wide. "Shadow stop it."

Shadow looked her strait in the eye, his own ruby eyes were filled with determination, that resonated in his voice as he spoke to her. "No I won't stop it. I love you Bara thorns and all, this is my way of showing you that."

Bara, covered her mouth with shock, her eyes went even wider as slowly some blood trickled down from Shadows hand, the drops fell onto one of the roses black blooms staining the tips of the petals red.

Bara let her hand drop from her mouth, as she realised Shadow was really telling her the truth he loved her, she moved forward to Shadow, her eyes met his Bra leaned in and kissed Shadow softly, as she kissed him Bara gently she removed his unresisting hand from the rose bush.

They drew apart from the kiss, Bara looked down at the still bleeding had and shook her head. "Idiot." She said softly and then healed the hand with her magic.

Bra then looked back up into those ruby eyes that she loved so much "I believe you Shadow and I love you too." He went to say something but she carried on talking. "For your love of me I shall make the black rose thorn less from this day on and the edges of all it's petals will be red."

Shadow smiled down at Bara, he was so happy. "My Bara hime . . ." He whispered to her ear softly.

Bara smiled back at him. "My rose prince, my Bara (rose) Ouji (prince)."

Shadows smile grew wider if it were possible, he drew Bara close to him and kissed her softly, after a few moments they parted slowly. Shadow plucked one of the now red and black roses, he handed it to Bara who took it blushing. "I will always be yours, if you will have me that is?"

Smiling at him, Bara placed the red and black rose into her hair. "I shall wear this always, to show to others that I am only yours forever."

Shadow smiled down at her. "Do you know for once I'm glad that I am the ultimate life form, that Maria saved me. It meant I got to meet you and that I can live forever by your side as you prince and husband."

"I am glad of that also, I could not have born losing you to death."

Bra leant up into Shadow and kissed him softly, Shadow brought his arms round her and leant down into the kiss, they drew apart slowly, they smiled at each other and then in a swirl of black and white rose petals they were gone.

The end!

(Yay! Yay! I finally got there . . .! Well I hope you enjoyed I'm still a bit new to Shadow . . . I'll have to work on his broody and depressing levels a bit more, but I have to say I enjoyed writing this! I'm sure I will be back with more soon so keep an eye open for me.)


End file.
